


Unwanted Suitor

by aneramyre



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Office Party, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneramyre/pseuds/aneramyre
Summary: Company parties would be so much better if you get to spend it with your significant other and not an annoying co-worker who keeps trying to ask you out.
Relationships: Matsui Jurina/Matsui Rena
Kudos: 9





	Unwanted Suitor

Rena groaned inwardly. Company parties at bars have never been her thing. There's too much socializing expected of her when she'd rather just sit on a bar stool and drink a cocktail or two. She would be perfectly fine if it wasn't for…

"So, Matsui-san, is there already a special man in your life?"

…this male co-worker who won't leave her alone.

"No. Just my dad and my older brother."

"Oh, but maybe there is a person that you are eyeing to be your boyfriend?"

Rena took a deep breath to summon her patience. She wasn't dumb. This guy has been eyeing her since he got hired 2 months ago and has recently decided to make moves on her. And so her trials began.

"Not really."

"Then… will you consider me for the position?"

Ugh. He isn't her type, not at all. He is arrogant. He isn't very smart. He talks too much about things that no one asked him about. He is only nice to girls that he found cute. He creepily moves too close when he talks to her. He doesn't notice that he makes her uncomfortable - and if he did, he does nothing about it. His face isn't horrible but not her type either. He is _homophobic_ , for god's sake. Besides that, Rena was happily taken and fully committed to a relationship with someone very special. If only she could tell him all the reasons why her answer is a resounding 'no'. Not that she thinks he understands what that word means.

"Sorry, she likes 'em young."

Rena choked on her drink and sent a mock glare to the person who answered for her.

"Hey! I'm Matsui Jurina from HR." A grinning Jurina suddenly appeared beside her, stretching her hand to the man for a handshake.

"Sato Daichi from accounting." Sato, for his part, looked surprised at first but recovered his confident smile.

"Your sister?" Sato asked, turning back to Rena after shaking Jurina's hand.

"Nah, we have the same last name by coincidence," Jurina quickly answered for her again.

"I see," he paused. Then, as if realizing that he could squeeze some information out of Jurina, he asked, "Would you happen to know what Matsui-san likes in a man? Aside from being young, as you said?"

"Heh, no." the younger Matsui shrugged. "I don't think she's looking for a man right now."

The bartender served Jurina her drink and she downed it in one go. "I'm gonna go dancing. You're staying here, Rena-chan?"

When Rena sent her a look, Jurina nodded. Rena had no choice - she can't go anywhere with Sato following her around like a horrible stench. Her patience wouldn't be able to handle it and she didn't plan on going to prison.

"Alright. See you later." With a smirk, she placed a kiss on Rena's cheek before walking away with her hips swaying.

Sato, meanwhile, enjoyed the girl-on-girl display of affection and was starting to form some unsavory ideas. He can see it now: Rena goes on a date with him, he dazzles her with his charm and brilliance, they get together, move in, get married, and he'll have a wonderful housewife to welcome him when he comes home from work every day. Maybe the other Matsui-san can even drop by sometimes and the three of them can…

He shook his head. The sooner he can get Rena to say yes, the sooner he can get to the more _exciting_ part of his expected order of events.

"Hrrm!" He called her attention again by clearing his throat. "As I was saying, would you consider going out with me, Matsui-san?"

"Ara, Sato-kun. Pestering a co-worker?" They both turned to a voice that came from the other side of Rena's seat.

"Ah, Shinoda- _buchou_! I'm just providing Matsui-san with good company." Sato replied confidently. As his direct superior, he's probably optimistic that Mariko is going to bat for him in his wooing.

"Is that true, Rena?" Rena's tired smile was enough of an answer to Mariko. She patted her junior's shoulder and bought her another drink.

Sato couldn't help but notice how his boss called and interacted with his co-worker with such familiarity.

"You seem pretty close with Matsui-san, _Buchou_."

"Quite so. We've been working together for a long time and we have many mutual friends. Aside from that, we have a relationship similar to friendly in-laws."

How friends can have in-law-like relationships, Sato had no idea but he was quick to jump on the friendship train.

"Ah, then when Matsui-san goes out with me, maybe we'll be friendly in-laws too!"

"Ha. I wouldn't go that far." Mariko muttered under her breath so that only Rena could hear it, drawing a smile that she tried to hide by pulling her glass to her lips.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You think you're up for the challenge of getting Rena's heart, huh?"

"Yes, _Buchou_! Any ideas on what Matsui-san's type is?"

"You know, she has pretty high standards- so high that I've only seen one person pique her interest. Someone who's sweet, hard-working, and unreasonably attractive." Mariko listed off while sending her female junior a discreet wink. Rena felt her cheeks warm up with a blush. She once got drunk in this very bar for yet another company party and ended up spilling her romantic woes to Mariko, using those exact same words to describe the object of her affections.

"And young." Mariko added. Rena had to stop herself from facepalming.

"So I've heard. Matsui-san does seem particularly fond of our younger coworkers."

_Just the girls_ , Rena answered mentally. But that's beside the point. Jurina and Mariko were joking around that Rena wanted someone younger because they knew that she _was_ dating someone younger. Sato was being told a joke that everybody but him knew the punchline to. It was kind of unfair but she can't find it in herself to take pity on the oblivious guy.

"Well… I'm a year older than Matsui-san but I can guarantee that I fit the bill on all her other criteria. And I still get called a child despite my age so I'm still technically young!"

"Yeah, I bet." Mariko muttered again. Does he think that being practically called a 'man-child' is a compliment?!

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I think I'll be going to the pool tables." She nodded in Sato's direction but he somehow felt that her eyes weren't quite on him. With a wave and a pat on Rena's back, she left them.

Alone with Rena again, Sato moved to stand closer to her seat. "Matsui-san, your friends don't seem to think that you're interested in dating men right now."

Oho, is he actually not as dense as she thought?

"But have you considered that maybe you just haven’t met the right man yet? Maybe your dream man is already right in front of you. Don't you want me to sweep you off your feet?"

Eww, more like sweep him away with her feet. Nevermind, he really is dense. Everything he said disgusted her.

"Go out with me, yeah?" he asked again.

"No way."

Again, it wasn't Rena who spoke after he asked her.

"Nakanishi-san," Sato smiled at their next visitor uneasily. He got along with Nakanishi well enough when he visits Rena's desk. But surely, as a man, Nakanishi knew better than to interrupt when a fellow man was having a one-to-one conversation with a woman. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Rena's friends were trying to butt in on them on purpose.

"You can't go out with Rena-san. Sato-san," Nakanishi dropped on one knee.

"Please go out with me instead."

And just like that, Sato's brain crashed.

"…What?"

"Go out with me, Sato-san."

"Ehh?! What?! Wait. No. What- No. Get up. I -I don't swing that way, dude!" Sato panicked when he noticed that several people were starting to look in their direction.

"Maybe _you_ just haven't met the right man yet, Sato-san. I've liked you since you came into the office. Please give me a chance." Nakanishi took Sato's hand and stared with pleading eyes.

"U-Ummm… I need to go." Sato hurriedly pulled his hand away and ran to the exit.

"Wait! Sato-san!" Nishishi got up as well and followed.

Rena, finally alone, was left staring at where her co-workers stood. Sato thought Nishishi was a man? After two months of working in the same office? That goes to show that his attention is only towards his more 'conventionally womanly' co-workers.

Whatever the case, she owed Nishishi big time.

"Man, I thought he'd never leave. I was running out of tricks." Jurina returned to stand beside Rena and ordered a drink.

"Mm. Looks like we owe Nishishi. And I'm assuming Mariko-san too?"

"Mari-chan volunteered to go while I was still convincing Nishishi," Jurina grinned. "It's easy once you bribe Nishishi with drinks and appeal to the 'goodness of her heart'," she added while placing a hand on her chest.

"I can't complain. You think Nishishi's stunt will keep Sato-san away?"

"Unless she gets reassigned to a desk far from yours, yeah."

Rena hummed and nodded. She wrapped her arms around Jurina's waist in a hug. "Thanks for chasing him away."

"I'm just the planner. Nishishi did the heavy lifting," she answered and ran her fingers through the other's hair.

"Still, you noticed I was uncomfortable and came to check on me first."

"Of course! I could sense my sweetheart's discomfort from a mile away."

Rena chuckled and promised to pay for half of the drinks that they owe their friend.

"So. Now that you're free," Jurina offered a hand to her "Dance with me?"

Rena smiled, letting Jurina pull her into a kiss before following her young, sweet, hard-working, and unreasonably attractive girlfriend to the dance floor.


End file.
